Daytime Emmy Awards
Daytime Emmy Awards The Daytime Emmy Awards were introduced in 1974, previously awards for outstanding performances for actors on daytime drama's were handed out at the Primetime Emmy Awards. Drama Series For a complete list of nominees please see [[Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series]]. *1974: ''[[The Doctors]]'' - [[Joseph Stuart]] (Executive Producer) *1975: ''[[The Young and the Restless]]'' - [[William J. Bell]] (Executive Producer) and [[John Conboy]] (Executive Producer) *1976: ''[[Another World]]'' - [[Paul Rauch]] (Executive Producer), [[Joe Rothenberger]] (producer), and [[Mary S. Bonner]] (Producer). *1977: ''[[Ryan's Hope]]'' - [[Paul Avila Mayer]] (Executive Producer), [[Claire Labine]] (Executive Producer), and [[Robert Costello]] (Producer). *1978: ''[[Days of our Lives]]'' - [[Betty Corday]] (Executive Producer), [[Wes Kenney]] (Executive Producer), and Jack Herzberg (Producer). *1979: ''Ryan's Hope'' - Claire Labine (Executive Producer), Paul Avila Mayer (Executive Producer), Robert Costello (Producer), [[Ellen Barrett]] (Producer). *1980: ''[[Guiding Light]]'' - [[Allen M. Potter]] (Executive Producer), [[Leslie Kwartin]] (Producer) and [[Joe Willmore]] (Producer). *1981: ''[[General Hospital]]'' - [[Gloria Monty]] (Executive Producer). *1982: ''Guiding Light'' - Allen M. Potter (Executive Producer), Leslie Kwartin (Producer) and Joe Willmore (Producer). *1983: ''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (Executive Producer), Wes Kenney (Executive Producer), [[Edward J. Scott]] (Producer). *1984: ''General Hospital'' - Gloria Monty (Executive Producer). *1985: ''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (Executive Producer), Wes Kenney (Executive Producer) and Edward J. Scott (Producer). *1986: ''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (Executive Producer), Wes Kenney (Executive Producer) and Edward J. Scott (Producer). *1987: ''[[As the World Turns]]'' - [[Robert Calhoun]] (Executive Producer), [[Kenneth L. Fitts]] (Supervising Producer), [[Michael Laibson]] (Producer), [[Christine S. Banas]] (Producer), [[Bonnie Bogard Maier]] (Producer) and [[Lisa Anne Wilson]] (Producer). *1988: ''[[Santa Barbara]]'' - [[Bridget Dodson]] (Executive Producer), [[Jill Farren Phelps]] (Executive Producer), [[Steven Kent]] (Supervising Producer), [[Leonard Friedlander]] (Producer) and [[Julie Hanan Carruthers]] (Producer). *1989: ''Santa Barbara'' - Jill Farren Phelps (Executive Producer), Steve Kent (Supervising Producer), [[Charlotte Savitz]] (Producer) and Julie Hanan Carruthers (Producer). *1990: ''Santa Barbara'' - John Conboy (Senior Executive Producer), Jill Farren Phelps (Executive Producer), Steve Kent (Senior Supervising Producer), Charlotte Savitz (Supervising Producer) and Julie Hanan Carruthers (Producer). *1991: ''As the World Turns'' - [[Laurence Caso]] (Executive Producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (Supervising Producer), Christine S. Banas (Producer), [[David Domedion]] (Producer) and Lisa Anne Wilson (Coordinating Producer). *1992: [[All My Children]] - [[Felicia Minei Behr]] (Executive Producer), [[Terry Cacavio]] (Supervising Producer), [[Thomas de Villiers]] (Supervising Producer) and [[Nancy Horwich]] (Coordinating Producer). *1993: ''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (Senior Executive Producer), Edward J. Scott (Executive Producer), [[David Shaughnessy]] (Supervising Producer) and [[Nancy Bradley Wiard]] (Coordinating Producer). *1994: ''All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (Executive Producer) and Terry Cacavio (Supervising Producer). *1995: ''General Hospital'' - [[Wendy Riche]] (Executive Producer). *1996: ''General Hospital'' - Wendy Riche (Executive Producer) and Julie Hanan Carruthers (Senior Supervising Producer). *1997: ''General Hospital'' - Wendy Riche (Executive Producer) and Julie Hanan Carruthers (Senior Supervising Producer). *1998: ''All My Children'' - [[Francesca James]] (Executive Producer), [[Jean Dadario Burke]] (Senior Producer), [[Heidi Adam]] (Supervising Producer) and [[Ginger Smith]] (Producer). *1999: ''General Hospital'' - Wendy Riche (Executive Producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (Senior Supervising Producer), [[Carol Scott]] (Producer), [[Lisa Levenson]] (Producer), [[Hope Harmel Smith]] (Producer), [[Marty Vaghts]] (Coordinating Producer) and [[Shelley Curtis]] (Consulting Producer). *2000: ''General Hospital'' - Wendy Riche (Executive Producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (Senior Supervising Producer), Carol Scott (Producer), Lisa Levnson (Producer), Marty Vaghts (Coordinating Producer) and Shelley Curtis (Consulting Producer). *2001: ''As the World Turns'' - [[Christopher Goutman]] (Executive Producer). *2002: ''[[One Life to Live]]'' - [[Gary Tomlin]] (Executive Producer). *2003: ''As the World Turns'' - Christopher Goutman (Executive Producer). *2004: ''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (Executive Producer), David Shaughnessy (Producer) and John F. Smith (Producer). *2005: ''General Hospital'' - Jill Farren Phelps (Executive Producer). *2006: ''General Hospital'' - Jill Farren Phelps (Executive Producer). *2007: ''Guiding Light'' - [[Ellen Wheeler]] (Executive Producer), [[Alexandra Johnson]] (Producer), [[Maria Macina]] (Producer) and [[Jan Conklin]] (Coordinating Producer). ''The Younger and the Restless'' - [[Lynn Marie Latham]] (Executive Producer), [[Josh Griffith]] (Co-Executive Producer), Edward J. Scott (Supervising Producer), [[Kathryn Foster]] (Producer) and [[John Fisher]] (Producer). *2008: ''General Hospital'' - [[Jill Farren Phelps]] (Executive Producer). *2009: ''[[The Bold and the Beautiful]]'' - [[Bradley Bell]] (Executive Producer). *2010: ''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (Executive Producer). *2011: ''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (Executive Producer). Directing Writing Lead Actor Lead Actress Supporting Actor Supporting Actress Younger Actor Younger Actress